Le printemps, chat l'énerve
by octo
Summary: Quand la forme animagus de Minerva lui cause de soucis...


**Ceci est un défi qui m'a été lancé il y a environ deux mois. **

**Je tiens à remercier Charis Snape d'avoir été ma bêta sur cet OS. **

**Bonne lecture**

_**Le printemps, chat l'énerve…**_

Minerva McGonnagall passa la tête par ses appartements, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. La voie semblait libre. Il ne fallait pas que les élèves voient le passage secret par lequel elle sortait.

Ce soir-la, elle devait effectuer sa ronde de professeur dans les couloirs de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard afin de piéger les éventuels contrevenants qui avaient, au choix, trainé dans une maison autre que la leur, désobéi en sortant hors du château la nuit, défié l'autorité d'un professeur en essayant de piéger des élèves ou pire, des enseignants…

Enfin bref, elle avait du pain sur la planche.

Elle commença à arpenter, d'un pas lent mais assuré, les différents couloirs de l'école, croisant de temps en temps son binôme ou encore Argus Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Puis, le bruit de ses chaussures, claquant contre le plancher, se rappela brusquement à elle. Elle faisait un boucan d'enfer, permettant aux éventuels petits bandits encore dehors de se cacher à son arrivée. Et puis, il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon. Aussi, elle décida de faire comme d'habitude et s'adonner à son passe temps favori : courir dans les couloirs de l'école.

Elle stoppa donc sa marche et se transforma en chat, son animagus, puis, elle reprit sa marche, totalement mise en confiance par son instinct animal.

Seulement, elle aurait dû regarder son calendrier…

Minerva courait, appréciant le vent qui caressait son pelage. Heureuse d'un plaisir si simple auquel elle ne pouvait point s'adonner sous forme humaine, par peur de changer l'image que ses étudiants avaient d'elle, elle en profitait en y mettant tout son cœur.

Un picotement lui hérissa les poils. Quelque chose approchait. Elle huma l'air autour d'elle afin de le décrypter. Une odeur de musc lui emplit les narines. Un félin. Un mâle. L'animal entra dans son champ de vision.

Enorme.

Au pelage roux.

Monstrueusement arrogant.

Et moche comme un pou.

Le chat de Miss Granger, son étudiante la plus prometteuse.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu sceptique quant à l'attitude du chat. Il la regardait fixement, un peu possessivement, et surtout, comme un prédateur regarde sa proie.

Le gros félin qui tenait plus du lionceau que du gros chat s'avança tranquillement vers elle, et… se frotta contre elle en ronronnant ?????

Alors que l'indécent animal ronronnait sensuellement contre elle, Minerva se dégagea et commença une course poursuite pour le moins stimulante…

_Pattenrond, déambulait impunément dans les couloirs de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Il se dandinait, tel un pacha, humant les odeurs laissées par les animaux de compagnie des camarades de son humaine quand, soudain, une fragrance forte mais subtile à la fois s'approcha de ce qui lui servait de nez… _

_Il stoppa sa marche, et commença à traquer sa proie. C'était déjà le milieu de la saison des amours, et il s'agissait de la seule femelle qu'aucun chat mâle présent dans l'enceinte du collège n'avait réclamée… Elle serait sienne… qu'elle le veuille ou non…_

_Alors, il s'approcha lentement d'elle, essayant par la même occasion de l'ensorceler avec ses yeux verts de félin. Elle avait un poil magnifique, gris, court mais soyeux. Elle était réellement belle, drapée de dignité et empreinte d'une sagesse peu commune chez un chat._

_Il se frotta contre elle en ronronnant, surpris qu'elle s'incline aussi rapidement devant son corps sexy et sensuel de chat… Mais elle s'enfuit…_

Elle savait qu'il le poursuivait, crachant contre cette femelle qui s'était refusée à lui. Elle ne pensa même pas à se retransformer en humaine, tant la surprise fut grande L'instinct prit le pas sur sa raison et le besoin de fuir se fit irrépressible.

Aussi, l'animagus courrait, un énorme chat la poursuivant.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues et pénibles minutes qu'elle put semer son prétendant.

0000OOOO0000

Minerva McGonnagall passa la tête par ses appartements, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. La voie semblait libre.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et essaya de marcher silencieusement tout en se répétant son nouveau mantra pour le printemps… _**« Le printemps, c'est la saison des amours des félins, Minnie, ne te transforme surtout pas »**_.

Seulement, quand elle entendit des gémissements assez explicites retentir dans une alcôve d'un des couloirs du troisième étage, elle soupira inaudiblement et sa forme animagus prit le dessus. Elle avait BESOIN de se transformer. C'était plus fort qu'elle…

Elle avança à pas de velours du petit coin incriminé et dissimulé. Ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça de ces deux élèves en particulier… Ils étaient très doués… Mais, malheureusement, elle devait sévir…

Au moment où elle allait reprendre sa forme initiale, une masse s'abattit sur elle et commença à lui mordiller les oreilles.

Il l'avait retrouvée.

Malgré le sort de discrétion qu'elle s'était lancée avant de sortir de ses appartements…

Et il essayait de frayer avec elle…

Minerva se dégagea d'une impulsion magique, faisant miauler Pattenrond de surprise, et, prenant son courage à pleines mains, courage qui caractérisait sa maison, elle se carapata en quatrième vitesse, poursuivie par le fauve de sa meilleure élève. Et aujourd'hui, l'agresseur était endurant, refusant de se laisser distancer…

_Cette chatte était magique, se disait le gros félin. Et réellement, elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de façon violente. Cette façon de l'attaquer, voire de presque l'électrocuter n'était pas normale. Ça le mit en rogne. Elle n'avait pas à l'attaquer ni physiquement, ni magiquement. La petite brulure due à la décharge magique le fit miauler de surprise, puis, feuler de rage et se lancer à la poursuite de l'impertinente femelle qui se rebellait inutilement… aucune chatte ne lui échapperait… aucune._

Minerva ne rentra dans ses appartements qu'au petit matin, sans avoir pu punir ses deux élèves, ni dormir…

0000OOOO0000

Minerva McGonnagall passa la tête par ses appartements, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. La voie semblait libre.

Ce soir, elle voulait juste aller à la cuisine pour prendre un chocolat chaud. Bien que Dobby soit serviable, elle avait envie de faire une promenade. De toute façon, il était trois heures du matin, et l'elfe dormait surement, vu le travail qu'il fournissait chaque jour.

Son énorme tasse dans sa main, elle retourna à pas lents dans ses appartements. Le château était calme, dénué de tout élève trainant dans les couloirs, comme durant l'époque des célèbres maraudeurs.

Elle regrettait d'avoir dû punir Hermione Granger en la sous-notant à cause de son stupide chat. La petite avait failli en faire une syncope…

Bien vite, elle arriva dans son salon, et s'installa dans son fauteuil favori, lisant un bon roman policier moldu tout en dégustant son chocolat chaud.

Elle déposa par la suite son livre et alla se coucher.

Mais, comme il faisait bien chaud pour la saison, elle ouvrit simplement la fenêtre et s'endormit bien vite.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, ayant rêvé que le fauve en rut de Miss Granger la poursuivait encore et avait réussi à l'immobiliser pour tenter de perpétuer la race féline. Durant son sommeil, elle s'était encore transformée en chat. Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée sur le matelas. L'animal était rentré par la fenêtre. Elle essaya de miauler sans rien pouvoir faire, puis elle essaya de se transformer. Mais, dans sa panique, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer suffisamment pour effectuer la manœuvre magique.

Bien heureusement, sa présence fur requise par Albus qui était venu la réveiller : Potter était malade…

_**« Eh bien chère amie, vous vous retrouvez dans une posture assez délicate… »**_

Minerva, encore sous sa forme féline, cracha vers le vénérable directeur de l'école de magie.

Albus rit, endormit Pattenrond, et le fit apparaître dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Minerva reprit sa forme première, soulagée. Et elle alla prendre des nouvelles de l'un de ses élèves favoris, même si elle ne comprenait pas les raisons pour lesquelles il jouait avec un Serpentard dans les alcôves de l'école… Mais, auparavant, elle tint à rappeler quelque chose d'essentiel au vieil homme qui était l'un de ses plus vieux amis mais aussi son sauveur en cette nuit qui aurait pu être funeste.

_**« Albus, si jamais vous parlez à quiconque de mes mésaventures de ce soir, je vous jure que toute la communauté sorcière saura que vous en pincez pour Severus… **_

_**-Mais je ne pince pas pour Severus…**_

_**-Oui, mais eux, ils ne le savent pas… Et nous savons tous à quelle fréquence notre estimé collègue se retrouve dans votre bureau… »**_

_Pattenrond était furieux. Il avait presque réussi à soumettre la femelle, mais l'espèce de bipède à la longue barbe blanche qui exhalait une répugnante odeur de citron sucré l'avait empêché de parvenir à son but ! Pourtant, le cadre était idéal : la literie était parfaite, les draps vraiment doux et l'appartement de la maitresse de sa proie était douillet à souhait… _

_Il allait se venger de l'homme qui avait tout gâché. _

Quand Minerva alla prendre des nouvelles de son élève favori, Harry Potter, elle fut surprise de voir que le lit d'à côté était occupé par Albus… Apparemment, un chat avait trouvé le moyen de le faire trébucher et de tordre sa cheville…

Se désintéressant rapidement de la santé de son supérieur hiérarchique, elle alla se poster aux côtés du lit de Harry. Ce dernier venait de se réveiller.

_**« Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? »**_

Harry lui répondit qu'il se sentait encore fatigué. Oui, jouer durant la nuit des simulations de batailles historiques avec son pire ennemi caché dans une alcôve pouvait épuiser les enfants. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient réellement doués qu'ils devaient oublier de lire la notice du jeu… « _à utiliser avec modération car ce jeu se sert de l'énergie magique des joueurs pour fonctionner_ »…

Deux jours plus tard, Harry retournait en classe. Il commençait par le cours de métamorphose. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir sa directrice de maison littéralement blêmir quand un certain chat orange fit son entrée dans la salle… Il éclata de rire et échangea un regard discret avec sa Némésis, Draco Malfoy.

_Pattenrond chercha l'odeur de sa dulcinée. Oui, elle émanait bien de cette pièce. L'humaine qui était debout devant les petits humains était sans doute la maitresse de la future mère de ses chatons…_

Minerva marchait à toute vitesse vers le bureau de son estimé collègue, Severus Snape, talentueux potionniste, directeur de la maison rivale des Gryffondor. Il fallait qu'il l'aide ! Lui seul pouvait brasser la potion anti-animagus.

Mais quand elle le lui demanda, il lui rit au nez… « Vous auriez dû refuser ce chat dans votre maison… Maintenant que la potion est brassée, il faut la boire... »

Minerva s'étouffa de rage mais elle repartit dignement vers ses quartiers…

0000OOOO0000

Minerva McGonnagall passa la tête par la porte de ses appartements, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. La voie semblait libre.

Elle avait pourtant demandé à Albus de la faire remplacer, mais ce dernier, fortement amusé, avait refusé. Il allait payer…

Le professeur de Métamorphose de l'école de Poudlard marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas un chat…

Elle arriva à la fin de son tour de garde, près de la tour d'astronomie. Afin de vérifier une dernière fois, elle monta à son sommet pour voir les étoiles. Elle était seule. Elle décida de se transformer. Il n'y avait aucune entité animale ou humaine dans les parages.

Quand elle redescendit, sous forme féline, elle n'eut que le temps de voir deux yeux verts avant qu'une ombre ne s'abatte sur elle.

Pattenrond, encore.

Le monstre, le maniaque, le pervers était encore de retour.

Trop, c'était trop. Enervée, elle essaya de le déloger de son dos avec une impulsion magique. Mais elle ne réussit pas. Le vicieux animal libidineux s'était trop bien accroché.

Puis, la solution traversa son esprit, alors que la Perversion incarnée lui faisait sentir qu'il fallait qu'elle se soumette.

Et le processus s'enclencha. Minerva reprit forme humaine…

Et Pattenrond s'enfuit en courant, réalisant qu'il faisait une cour assidue à une humaine…

0000OOOO0000

Minerva McGonnagall passa la tête par la porte de ses appartements, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. La voie semblait libre…

Alors pourquoi avait-elle entendu un grattement à sa porte ?

Un éclair roux passa entre ses deux jambes.

Et Minerva hurla dans la nuit…

_FIN_


End file.
